nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
All That
All That was an American live-action, sketch comedy-variety show that aired on the Nickelodeon cable television network featuring short comedic sketches and weekly musical guests. The theme song for All That was performed by TLC. Early episodes were taped at the now-defunct Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Orlando, but then moved to Hollywood at the Nickelodeon on Sunset theater (formerly the Aquarius Theatre). All That first aired on April 16, 1994 as a "special preview" and debuted as a regular series on December 24, 1994. It was successfully broadcast internationally, in countries such as the United Kingdom, Australia, and Canada. All That lasted 10 seasons before it was canceled in 2005. The last episode aired on October 22, 2005 on the Nickelodeon network. The show started out in the SNICK block until 2004, when the network converted the SNICK timeslot into a second night for TEENick. ''All That'' cast members Golden Era Cast Relaunch Cast Creative process The main creative fporce behind All That was Dan Schneider. All That marked the beginning of Schneider's prolific career in creating and writing hit television shows for young audiences. The New York Times, in separate articles, referred to Dan Schneider as "the Norman Lear of children's television" and "the master of a television genre". During Season 1, Heath Seifert and Kevin Kopelow were brought on as producers and continued working in that capacity through Season 3. The writing team advanced to Executive Producers/Head Writers for Seasons 4-6. Heath and Kevin continued their relationship with Kenan and Kel by Co-Executive Producing/Head Writing Kenan & Kel and eventually writing the feature film Good Burger Spin-offs * The Amanda Show was a sketch comedy show starring Amanda Bynes. The first episode in the beginning featured Josh and Kenan wishing Amanda good luck with her new show. Characters from The Amanda Show appeared on All That after the episodes she hosted. Show Run: 1999-2002. * Action League Now! was a stop motion animation show. It became a part of KaBlam! before getting its own short lived series. [[List of Action League Now! episodes#All That (1995-1996)|Three segments of ALN]] appeared on the show. Show Run: 1996-2000 & 2003-2004. 2 segments were on season 1 and the last one was on season 10. * Kenan & Kel was a sitcom series starring All That cast members Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson. The show ended in the same year when the first run of All That ended. The show ran from 1996-2000. * The Nick Cannon Show was a semi-scripted show starring Nick Cannon. Cannon would come across a situation he thought needed changing and then "take over" to make things better, or at least funnier. Nick's character, Latanya, usually appeared in show. Show Run: 2002-2003 *''' Guest Starting- Cast members Josh Server and Chelsea Brummet both guest starred on other running TEENick shows created by Schneider. Server and Brummet appeared in Drake & Josh, but not in the same episodes. Brummet in "Mean Teacher", and Server appeared in "Theater Thug". Josh has also guest starred in Kenan and Kel, The Amanda Show, and later in Ned's Declassified. All That was also the starting point of other shows on Nick. Amanda Bynes from All That was given her own show, The Amanda Show, which featured two actors by the names of Drake Bell and Josh Peck. The two actors were then given their own show Drake & Josh, in which Josh Server guest-starred. In the show, Bell and Peck had a sister, played by Miranda Cosgrove, who became a breakout star in the show. Cosgrove was then given a show named iCarly. All three shows were produced by Dan Schneider. Although not technically considered spin-offs, many castmembers of All That were given their own shows. Two of the most notable are Jamie Lynn Spears with Zoey 101 and Lil' JJ with Just Jordan. Jack DeSena won the role of voicing Sokka on Avatar: The Last Airbender, voicing from 2004-2007, and airing 2005-2008, after he and the other cast completed filming episodes in 2004, and then aired in 2005. In 2008, Kenan Thompson now voices Rockey RhodProx. Format - Broadcast history All That featured a format of cold open, sketch-comedy pieces and a musical guest in its first six seasons and the final season. The cold opens took place in the green room five minutes before the show was to start. Usually, Kevin the Stage Manager (played by Kevin Kopelow) tries to rouse the cast members to preparation for the show by announcing "Five minutes!". Some of these cold opens included playing spin the bottle and having to kiss a cactus, a squid, or a chair; Kel Mitchell reenacting a fight on Kopelow; and guest star Mark Curry tying up Kenan Thompson and wearing his Superdude costume. All other seasons featured a weekly host introducing and occasionally participating in the various sketches and a musical guest, a format pioneered by Saturday Night Live. Many of the sketches were original material, although Bill Cosby, Roseanne, Steve Urkel, Ross Perot, and Bill Clinton, were impersonated by Kenan Thompson, Katrina Johnson, Angelique Bates, Gabriel Iglesias, respectively. The humor was very pre-teen-oriented; Josh Server would eat his own dandruff or appear on stage wearing only his underwear, or a cereal called Lucky Germs or Fruit Poots. From Season 7 onward, the humor was geared more toward younger viewers than the first six seasons. In the first five seasons And Season 10, All That used mostly urban contemporary, rap, and R&B, but in later seasons aimed for more mainstream, modern rock-oriented acts. Green Rooms In the beginning of each episode it would show some of the cast members in the greenroom. This has been done for every episode that they have made. Something weird would happen in the greenroom like an evil clone of Jamie Spears that's really a monster (season 8), a frigg running away (season 9), or an alien that comes for pudding (season 5). In seasons 1-6 the greenroom would have the All That logo painted on the wall and it also had a sign that said ON AIR. In seasons 7-10 they would have a view of the logo outside and an elevator and it also had a sign that said To The Stage: The Greenroom in Season 1 was located on the set, which was mainly black with set equipment and a stairway to the backstage halls. Which sometimes they're seen in, too. Season 2's Greenroom was a chillin' place for the cast members in which are pop culture props. Seasons 3-6's Greenroom was the same when the show moved to Hollywood. Inside was the Logo painted on the left wall, and couches, tables, chairs, and other pop culture props were seen, even 2 arcade video game machines. It also contains an ON-AIR light board above the door, where the cast leaves to go so the show, which they walk up a short staircase and hand rails. There is also an additional door on the right, were some cast members also appear in the green room. Seasons 7-10's Greenroom was seen as a classic Now hang out room. Inside contains a couch, a kitchen section on the elevated part, which is also where the door is located. There is also an elevator in this greenroom, that cast members can also appear from. Props, Pictures, and Room Accessories are all located throughout the room as well. A platinum inch television screen is also seen on the left hand side, that always displays: An orange background with an orb that displays the All That logo (Season 7-8), sometimes an All that logo with a 7 behind it (part of season 7). A red background with the regular logo with many 10s appearing and disappearing numerously (10th Anniversary). A light purple background with the All That logo displayed on it (Season 10). Theme Opens For every season, there is an All That Opening title at the beginning after the Green Rooms. At first in Seasons 1-2; 3, the opening title was showing the cast on the classic 90s streets, playing Wall Ball, and going through each cast members name in alphabetical order. After Angelique's departure after Season 2, Amanda became a new member, but the opening title remained the same, just placing her in, and Angelique edited out, respectively. In Seasons 4-5 Opening Title, after Katrina and Alisa have left the show in Season 3, the show got a whole new title open. And now with new faces, Danny, Christy, and Leon, the cast were seen walking down a classic red carpet, with old Hollywood classic outfits. After Season 4, when Lori Beth had left, the title was just edited to take her out, respectively, and just continue with it till the end of Season 5. In Season 6 Opening Title, The show has seen the departure of breakout stars Kenan and Kel, which caused the show to do another new title. This time, Season 5 feat. Cast Members Nick and Mark were credited, and new member Gabriel. The cast were seen up front in the camera behind a multi-color room aka green screen. Thus after the season ended, the show has a different theme on the continuing seasons of All That. In the 7-8 themes, it was when the show had an all new cast, and they were seen in the opening titles in white clothing behind a black room, where the new looked All That logo was seen in Neon colors. In Season 8, Jamie Lynn was added as a new member of the show, and was also in white clothing as the others. In the Season 9 Opening title, after the loss of Bryan, the cast of this season were seen behing the black room with the same kind of logo, but everyone is instead in red clothing, to mark the shows real color. Mid-way, Ryan joined the cast, and was added in. After this season, relaunch members Shane, Giovonnie, and Season 8 member Jamie left the show, and the show was caused to do another and final opening title. For the 10th Anniversary, the producers compiled all the cast members's openings together, and placing a "10" for each of them. Each member was shown in either one of their title appearances, but Jack was the only one who was seen to have both of his opening titles. Plus, at the end, the title quickly zooms center through each of the group endings of each season (1-2, 3, 4-5, 6, 7, 8, 9). In the 10th season of All That's title, with new cast members Kianna and Denzel, it showed the cast getting out of a Black Limousine, and walking down the red carpet, and talking to their fans and at the ending it showed the cast in front of the neon All That logo with cameras flashing. Notable sketches The Three most famous sketches on All That were Good Burger, which soon became a Nickelodeon film, Dullmont High School, and Vital Information. All three were from the Golden Era seasons (Seasons 1-6), but Good Burger wasn't in Season 6. These three sketches returned in the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special for just one time. The Same cast members who were in these sketches, reprised their roles, despite them being older. Vital Information returned to the show in the Anniversary and continued in Season 10 until the show's cancellation. * ''Good Burger'' is a recurring sketch that took place at a fast food restaurant. The cashier, Ed played by Kel Mitchell in Seasons 1-5 and Ryan Coleman in Season 9, was portrayed as a clueless teenager who always found a way to mess things up. A notable quote from Good Burger, stated by Kel in every episode, was "Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?" Good Burger was later made into a 1997 movie starring Kel Mitchell reprising his role as Ed and Kenan Thompson as a new character named Dexter. Frequent customers include: Bernie Kibbitz (Josh Server), Lester Oaks, Construction Worker (Kenan Thompson), and Connie Muldoon (Lori Beth Denberg). (Seasons 1-5, 9-10) * ''Dullmont Jr. High School'' is a known sketch that has many characters that carried into varying sketches, but remained the same. At the school, strange things would happen, mainly due to the insane staff members. (Seasons 1-6) * '''Vital Information is a sketch in which Lori Beth Denberg (later Danny Tamberelli and Lil' JJ during the relaunch, respectively) delivered "words of wisdom", usually three sayings in a row. (Seasons 1-6, 10) Series history The "Golden Era" (1994-2000) The first 6 seasons of All That are known as the "Golden Era", which were considered the origins of the entire show, which ended with the departure of cast members Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, Kel Mitchell, Kenan Thompson, and also with Amanda Bynes after season 6 ended. During All That's first six season openings, They first show the audience appulauding, the cast members in alphabetical order, the musical guest, finally shows the group endings. Season 1 (1994-1995) This is the very first season of All That, which began in 1994-1995 with the pilot and 14 episodes. On April 16, 1994, Nickelodeon aired The All That Pilot, which was the beginning of Season 1, The beginning of The "Golden Era", and the start of The All That series. During the Pilot, this season introduced the first cast members: Angelique Bates, Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, Kel Mitchell, Alisa Reyes, Josh Server, and Kenan Thompson. All That also features Kevin Kopelow, the Stage Manager which the cast members do something bad to him constantly, exclusively during the cold opens. The first season began airing and being broadcasted from Orlando, Florida.All That: Fresh Out The Box"Not Quite live" Season 2 (1995-1996) The second season on All That ran in 1995 to 1996 with 21 episodes aired. This season is similar to season one, because this season stars the same cast members and is also broadcast in Orlando, Florida. During Season 2, there have been the beginning of new skits for different cast members. After Season 2 ended, The show moved out of Florida and moved to Nickelodeon On Sunset (formerly The Aquarius Theater) in Hollywood, California. Season 2 is also the final season featuring Angelique Bates, due to her contract expiring.All That Fresh Out The Box Season 3 (1996-1997) In the third season of All That, Amanda Bynes joined the cast to replace the departing Angelique Bates. Bynes' characters and sketches included Ask Ashley, Space Sketch (a Star Trek parody), I Luv Lucy, and Meagen Marples, who loved to slap herself with liver.All That: Fresh Out the Box, Steve Holland, Pocket Books, 1998 About a year after Bynes' arrival, Katrina Johnson and Alisa Reyes left the show. Johnson left half-way because her contract expired, and Reyes left the show because she got tired of doing sketch comedy. During the second half of Season 3, when Katrina Johnson left the show, only appearing in sketches taped before her departure, and was replaced by temporary cast member, Tricia Dickson. Although limited to small roles for part of the season, Amanda became a breakout star; Ask Ashley was a favorite among fans.All That Fresh Out The Box Season 4 (1997-1998) Season 4 saw the entrance of three new faces: Christy Knowings, Leon Frierson, and Danny Tamberelli, and featuring cast member Zack McLemore, who joined for half a season. Tamberelli was the first cast member to star in another Nickelodeon series prior to All That, co-starring as Little Pete on the hit Nick series The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Tamberelli's characters and sketches included Jack Campbell: Fat Cop, Hairy Spice from the Spice Boys, Cheeseburger Doyle: Private Eye, a talk show host named Francis, and Vital Information host, succeeding Lori Beth Denberg in Season 5.All That: Fresh Out the Box, Steve Holland, Pocket Books, 1998 Knowings's sketches and characters included Whateverrr!! co-host Jessica, the nurse for unlikely dentist Dr. Bynes (played by Josh Server), and Miss Klump, the teacher when Lori Beth Denberg - who played teacher Miss Fingerly — had left the series. She also played Winter Wonders in a sketch called What Do You Do? This sketch was a parody of a game show on which several All That cast members had appeared as panelists, Figure It Out.All That: Fresh Out the Box, Steve Holland, Pocket Books, 1998 Frierson's characters and sketches included Leroy & Fuzz, CJ of disco group CJ & the Cloudy Knights, and Billy Fuco — a boy who liked shouting "I'm Billy Foco!" He once appeared in a Repairman sketch in which he played Repairboy and offered Repairman a second opinion.All That: Fresh Out the Box, Steve Holland, Pocket Books, 1998 McLemore's characters included Mr. Trevell, a teacher at Dullmont Junior High that Miss Fingerly had a crush on, and the manager of "CJ & the Cloudy Knights". Season 4 is said to be the greatest season of the entire series. This is said because of the Season 4 castmembers giving Best Ofs. The entire Season 4 cast was, in alphabetical order, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson with featuring cast member Zack McLemore appearing sporadically. Christy Knowings and Danny Tamberelli are said to also be breakout stars of the new cast. Season 4 is also Lori Beth Denberg's final season on the show. In a live chat on Nick.com, she reasoned that she left All That, because she "was getting older." Season 5 (1998-1999) As the show was entering its fifth season, Danny Tamberelli succeeded Denberg in the Vital Information sketch, and Danny was given a new set and a new desk unlike that of Denberg's Vital Information. Joining the cast were Nick Cannon and Mark Saul. Cannon's sketches and characters included Sweaty Spice from the Spice Boys; Latanya, a cashier at the convenience store Quick-N-Fast; and a bank robber in a superhero sketch called Boring Man. Saul's sketches and characters included Stuart, who would kidnap — and then pose as — a hall monitor, a cashier, a judge, a postman, and even Ashley in an Ask Ashley sketch; Rineheart the Dancing Monkey Boy; Nigel Forrester, a spoof of Steve Irwin and Nigel Thornberry; Ricardo, a ladies' man, and Dr. Maybe, a parody of Dr. No. All That celebrated its star-studded "100th episode" during this season, although it was actually the 85th episode to be produced. This one-hour special was one of the only episodes (other than the 10th anniversary) in the show's history produced live. The actual 100th episode occurred during a Season 6 episode. The Season 5 cast included, in alphabetical order: Amanda Bynes, Nick Cannon, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Mark Saul, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson. The 100th episode featured several celebrities: Melissa Joan Hart (Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Nickelodeon's Clarissa Explains It All), Larisa Oleynik (Nickelodeon's The Secret World of Alex Mack), Robert Ri'chard (Nickelodeon's Cousin Skeeter), and Britney Spears (in a taped video appearance; Spears was originally supposed to perform in person but had to back out due to a knee injury; Lauryn Hill took her place) all made appearances. Former cast member Lori Beth Denberg, wearing her traditional Vital Information outfit, returned to show for the very last time ever to do the sketch. Former cast members Angelique Bates, Katrina Johnson, and Alisa Reyes made brief appearances on the red carpet. The show continued on winning its first KCA for Favorite TV Show in 1999. Plus in 1999, Kenan became the host of Nickelodeon's Oh Yeah! Cartoons for the 2nd season. Although All That had good ratings and many big names appear the show, All That was beginning to lose steam during its 5th season. With major player Lori Beth Denberg gone, 2 of the 3 remaining original cast members were Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. But after this season, they both left the show to do the last season of Kenan & Kel, then they both left Nickelodeon in 2000. The departure of Kenan and Kel turned some old fans away. It is also said cast member Amanda Bynes was supposed to leave All That after Season 5 to continue working on The Amanda Show. Season 6 and a temporary demise (2000) Season 6 began with new cast member Gabriel Iglesias. The show was losing a considerable amount of steam with the loss of previous cast members Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell and Lori Beth Denberg, even if All That was getting continuous good ratings. Also on many occasions during Season 6, Kevin Kopelow would appear a few times because of co-producing other nick shows. It was rumored that Josh Server wasn't exactly happy doing this season. This is probably due to the fact that he was getting older and/or all the other original cast members (Bates, Denberg, Johnson, Mitchell, Reyes, Thompson) have left the show, leaving him and a few others to adjust to the changes. In addition to Josh, it was also said that cast members Danny Tamberelli, and Christy Knowings wished to leave and explore other avenues. Later in 2000, Josh became the host on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, taking Kenan's place for the 3rd and final season. The show went on hiatus after a 14 episode season. To keep the show running, the producers compiled a series called, "Best Of All That", which were episodes featuring the season four cast members: Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson. After those eight episode, following were two episode called "Peas, Cheese, Bag of Chips" (that had skits featuring food) and "Dates, Goats, and Romance" (which shows clips from skits that had goats,dates, love or even all three elements). Eventually, Nickelodeon canceled All That for a short time. Josh Server became the longest serving cast member since being an original from the first season in 1994. In the meantime, the show won another KCA in 2000, and went into reruns until 2001. All That skipped the 2000-2001 television season during the leadup to its relaunch. New era begins (2002-2005) , Bryan Hearne, Kyle Sullivan; (front row) Shane Lyons, Lisa Foiles, Jack DeSena, Giovonnie Samuels.]] After a television season hiatus, The New era of All That began in 2002. Nickelodeon has titled the second run of All That, "The Relaunch Era". At the beginning when Nickelodeon ended the first run, all the old cast members from Season 6 were replaced by a new cast. Now, the new openings are: The theme opening (with audience as sound fx), cast members in alphabetical order, Special Guest (if necessary), musical guest, and ending groups. Season 7 (2002) The first episode of the "new" All That featured special guests Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter and aired in January 19, 2002-May 4, 2002. The seventh season and ongoing season theme openings/outro themes were slightly remixed to fit the relaunch. In this particular episode, Muniz was seen running around the streets grabbing random people to be the new cast members. Season 7 kicked off with cast members Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Bryan Hearne, Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Kyle Sullivan. At the beginning when the cast headed off to do the show, the audience wasn't shown anymore and it went right to the beginning credits. Weekly guest stars In conjunction with the seventh season, All That brought in weekly special guest stars who helped open the show and participated in some of the sketches. All That during the "golden age" had featured some guest stars previously, including Dr. Joyce Brothers in one segment of Ask Ashley, John Leguizamo in character from the movie The Pest, and Sherman Hemsley in a cold open, and again in a Good Burger sketch. Among the guest stars who appeared during this period were former cast members Kenan Thompson and Amanda Bynes. Thompson reprised his Principal Pimpell character in a Harry Bladder sketch, lunch lady Miss Piddlin in a Sugar & Coffee sketch, and Superdude. Bynes appeared as herself in a Sugar & Coffee sketch and reprised Ashley in a blooper "from the late-Nineties." Other special guest stars included, in no particular order: Melissa Joan Hart, Frankie Muniz, Tony Hawk, David Arquette, Britney Spears, Aaron Carter, Will Friedle, Christina Vidal, Matthew Lillard, Ray Romano, Alexa Vega and Daryl Sabara (Spy Kids), Nick Carter, Justin Timberlake, Buddy Hackett, Barry Watson, Jennifer Love Hewitt, P.Diddy, Tom Green, and former Guiding Light star Brittany Snow Some viewers didn't appreciate the intensified emphasis on special guest stars since All That (unlike the 90 minute long Saturday Night Live or even the 60 minute long MADtv) was only a 30 minute program (including commercials). Season 8 (2002-2003) Joining the cast in Season 8 was Jamie Lynn Spears, who was previously better known for being the younger sister of pop star, Britney Spears. This first lead to a short decline from fans of All That because Britney Spears got her on the show due to Britney appearing on the show numerous times and her obvious clout. However, as Season 8 progressed, viewers began to like Jamie Lynn as she came into her own on the program. Bryan Hearne left the show at the end of this season, so he can began his music career. This was the first season when the All That cast members started attempting dares on the SNICK program: Snick On-Air Dare. Occasionally, On Air Dares have special guest from other shows. Beofore Season 8 ended, Nickelodeon advertised a competition called "R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America". After this contest ended in 2003, the finals aired on July 26, 2003. The contest picked five finalists, and all of them performed a sketch with some of the cast members. The winner was Christina Kirkman, and the runner up was Ryan Coleman. Christina became a regular cast member from that point. Season 9 (2003-2004) In Season 9, Christina Kirkman earned her spot on All That by winning the R U All That contest. Ryan Coleman, who was the runner-up, soon also got a part on the show midway into Season 9 to replace Bryan Hearne, who left at the end of Season 8 as previously mentioned. During this season and Season 10, the cast attempted to resurrect some of the classic sketches, like Good Burger (with Ryan Coleman as Ed), and Vital Information for your Everyday Life (with Lil' JJ as the anchor). The cast of Season 9 continued to do On-Air Dares. This was the final season for Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. In 2004, All That won another KCA for Best TV show at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards. After the last episode aired in Season 9, Nickelodeon put the show on a short hiatus for the Fall of 2004, and Dan Schneider quit again after filming the upcoming season. The show then returned when the 10th Anniversary ended. Also in this season they didn't have weekly guests anymore they just had musical guests.That continuned until the cancelliation. 10th Anniversary (2005) In 2005, Nickelodeon celebrated the 10th anniversary of All That by airing episodes from the first six seasons in the week leading up to a "reunion special" hosted by Frankie Muniz on April 23. Ashanti and Bow Wow were the musical guests. Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, and Danny Tamberelli reunited on the show. In addition, Nick Cannon appeared on the special but only via satellite in a Repairman sketch. Other cast members attended but had no speaking parts (namely: Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Leon Frierson, Mark Saul, Christy Knowings, and Giovonnie Samuels). Angelique Bates, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Bryan Hearne, Gabriel Iglesias, and Shane Lyons were no-shows. Iglesias was left out of the opening intro also. A more recent sketch called The Unreal World was voted the funniest moment in All That history, beating such 1990s sketches as Kenan Thompson's Ishboo character and an older Good Burger sketch. Approximately 6.2 million total viewers watched the special on both its April 23 and April 24 airings, making it the top cable or broadcast program for the 2-11, 6-11, and 9-14 age demographics. , and TV.com gives it a rating of 8.7/10 . Pictured left are, left to right: Kel Mitchell, creator Brian Robbins, Kenan Thompson, Eddie Mitchell, Jack DeSena, Jamie Lynn Spears, Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Kianna Underwood, musical guest Bow Wow, Giovonnie Samuels, Christina Kirkman, Lisa Foiles, Denzel Whitaker, executive producer Dan Schneider, Chelsea Brummet, Ryan Coleman, Kyle Sullivan, Danny Tamberelli, Mark Saul, Leon Frierson, and Josh Server. The last segment of this episode paid tribute to the ending soundclip of the original seasons. As the room for the 10 year anniversary party was empty, Kenan and Kel stood sleeping in the costumes of their roles as old men. Kenan woke up and says "Hey, Clavis!, wake up, the show's over," and Kel responds with his signature, "Ah yeah, kick it". They then turn and slowly walk away as the screen fades to black in a dramatic yet subtle ending to the 10 year tribute. Return of Vital Information After a four season hiatus, All That decided to bring back the Vital Information segment with BET's Coming to the Stage winner Lil' JJ succeeding Lori Beth Denberg and Danny Tamberelli, respectively. Lil' JJ's very first Vital Information occurred during the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special.The same announcer of the Golden Era's Ask Ashey was back. Some of his vitals throughout the season included: * If you are the President of the United States and you're watching me right now, then you need to quit watching Nickelodeon and go fix our country! * If you're afraid of heights, don't climb a ladder. If you're afraid of marshmallows, don't climb a ladder ''made of marshmallows.'' * If your mama has a deep voice and hair all over her back, YOUR MAMA'S A DUDE! * If the code to your locker is 14-7-21, I appreciate the hat. * If you smell smoke in the hallway, you yell "FIRE!". If you smell smoke in your pants, you say "Why am I smelling my pants?". * ''Toaster+Tongue=Pain. * If you’re afraid of spiders, you’re arachnophobic. If you’re afraid of breathing, you’ve got about four minutes to live. Season 10 (2005) The tenth (and what turned out to be the final) season of All That began after the 10th anniversary, with Kianna Underwood and Denzel Whitaker as the two new cast members that were added after the departure of Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. They joined the returning cast Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Chelsea Brummet, Kyle Sullivan, Christina Kirkman, and Ryan Coleman. In the somewhat same vein as Season 6, the show was losing an amount of steam due to Lyons, Samuels, and Spears leaving the show, causing some of the Relaunch sketches to be discontinued. The 10th season was only slated for 15 episodes (2 episodes never aired) until the cancellation. At the start of this season, they used Hip Hop and R & B musical guest again, but there were no more special guest during this season. Cast member Jack DeSena meant to leave after Season 9 to continue to work on Avatar: The Last Airbender, but he continued to flim on All That until production of the show ended in 2004, after Dan Schneider left for the second time. Season 10 ended on October 22, 2005 (featuring musical guest Lalaine) with the show reaching 181 episodes. Cancellation (2005-2006) According to Lisa Foiles on her Official Yahoo! Group, the rumors of the impending cancellation of All That were in fact, true. This was the message posted on Lisa's club by Lisa Foiles herself (as of September 5, 2005): In January 2006, Nickelodeon and executive producer Dan Schneider officially decided to cancel All That after ten seasons. Since 2006, the program has been airing sporadically in reruns on The N. The N have yet to confirm that All That will return in the spring. It is possible that in Spring 2009 The N might be bringing "All That" and "Kenan and Kel" back to the lineup. Episodes Awards & Nominations Media Franchise CD On November 26, 1996, Nickelodeon has released All That on CD, titled: "All That: The Album". It contains All That Dialogues from the show, and songs sang from Musical Guest (i.e. Faith Evans, Coolio, Monica, Naughty By Nature, etc.). All That's theme opening and outro theme were finally released on this CD. Music from the CD is mainly inspired from the show, related to Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show and iCarly: Music From and Inspired by the Hit TV Show. Book On October 1, 1998, Nickelodeon released a 112 page book of All That called, "All That: Fresh Out The Box" by Steve Holland. The book contains information of the show's sketches, cast members, and notable points of the show. It also contains different character information as well. Bonus features include: An episode guide complete with quotes, the Playlist – the hottest musical acts, the coolest grooves, special Guest Stars, behind the scenes of All That, and an Ultimate All That Trivia Contest. Tour On June 30, 2000, Nickelodeon gave All That a promotional summer tour titled "All That Music and More Festival", which traveled all over the country, and was hosted by the cast of All That. The tour began after season 6, and lasted the Summer of 2000, starting on June 30 to September 3, 2000. The tour mainly featured the cast members of All That and the musical guest. Many of the musical guest joined the tour, and have performed during the tour. Also while the tour went on, the cast members have done numerous live sketchs. There was also a ticket contest a year before the began festival. On July 29, 2000, Nickelodeon broadcasted on their channel the highlights and events that happened during the entire festival. References External links * Nick.com Message Boards » All That * [http://www.jumptheshark.com/forum/all/75 All That at Jump the Shark * Official Page from Nick.com *Jump The Shark *IMDb Entry *Episode Guide -TV Tome *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/all_that/ *Nickelodeon's longest-running live action series, All That, revs up for its seventh season with an all new format, including a weekly celebrity host and an all new kid cast. *All That's Official Fan Site & Fan Club *The All That Fan Board *Nickdisk :: Nickelodeon Shows :: All That *The Nickelodeon Loading Dock *http://www.allthatthenewgeneration.synthasite.com Season 11 of All That Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Snick Category:Television Shows Category:TEENick